Total Bliss
by saharaislost
Summary: As she walked around camp looking for him she thought about the last couple of days and how things had changed between them. Now that she had told him what she did she felt relieved.rnrnI don't own any of the characters. All characters are owned by J.J A


Total Bliss

The sun was just beginning to set when Boone and Locke emerged from the jungle and walked into camp. They dropped their bags, by one of the smaller caves, and headed straight for the spring. They were exhausted. They spent most of their day digging around that mysterious hatch but still hadn't found a way in.

Kate stood nearby and watched as they filled their water bottles. She was curious to know what they were doing out there every day. Shannon told her they were looking for Claire and Sayid said they were hunting. But she wasn't convinced. She was an expert at keeping secrets and she knew that's exactly what Locke and Boone were doing keeping a secret. She could tell by their expression, body language, silence and the fact that they weren't coming back with anything each night. She wasn't going to confront them not yet. She had to talk to one more person. Someone she had come to know and care about and even trust. Jack.

As she walked around camp looking for him she thought about the last couple of days and how things had changed between them. Now that she had told him what she did she felt relieved.

She couldn't find him anywhere around the caves or up at the golf course. She hoped he wasn't spending the night at the beach because she was staying at the caves just so she could be with him. It had been a long time since their last fireside chat. She sat down next to a fire and waited.

"Kate."

She looked up and saw Sayid coming towards her.

"Hey."

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd come and keep you company," he said with a grin.

"Thanks. Have you seen Jack?"

Sayid laughed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that," he said. Kate looked into the fire and smiled. She could feel her cheeks blush.

"Michael, Hurley and Jack are working on a little project…out there." He pointed in the direction of the jungle.

"Oh ya, what's that?"

But before he could continue Michael and Hurley walked into camp. But where was Jack. Kate got up and ran over to Michael.

"Where's Jack?!"

Michael, confused by her look of worry, looked behind him. Jack walked out of the jungle and into camp.

"I'm right here." He walked up to Kate and gave her a warm smile. She felt relieved and smiled back. Then she started to blush again. The 2 other guys left them and Jack moved in closer to Kate.

"You sounded worried."

Kate gave him a small smile.

"Where were you?" She asked as they made their way over to the fire. They sat down and Jack told her about Michael's shower design and how he was helping gather material for it.

"Sayid said you guys were working on a project."

Jack nodded. They sat silently for a few minutes, staring into the fire. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"How's the garden you and Sun are growing."

"It's coming along. I planted the seeds you gave me today." She looked at him and smiled. He just sat there and admired her perfect features as they glowed in the firelight. She noticed his staring and rested her eyes on his face. Her heart started to flutter. Him looking at her with such intensity stirred her up inside. She suddenly felt the urge to move in closer but he broke the silence and their gaze too quickly.

"I talked to Locke the other day and he told me he thinks the bore feel threatened by us and are migrating."

She nodded. But even with this new information she still suspected that something else was going on. But for now she didn't care. All she wanted was for Jack to look at her _that way _again. And he did. Her skin was glowing, her hair hung loose around her shoulders and her bright eyes and soft smile captivated him.

"DOC!"

Jack and Kate both looked up and saw Sawyer running towards them. As he approached, Kate glared at him. He had ruined a very special moment. Jack was also disappointed by the interruption.

"What do you want Sawyer," he asked, as calmly as he could.

"I ran out of that medicine you gave me for my arm, it's starting to swell real bad."

"I'll get you some more." He got up and went into his cave to get Sawyer the medicine.

"That was a pretty nasty look you gave me there Freckles." Sawyer was referring to her glare. Kate didn't say anything. She was hoping Jack would hurry it up and get the meds so that he could get on his way.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Sawyer." Jack came back and gave Sawyer the meds. Sawyer grabbed them from Jack and was just about to leave when he thought of Kate and Jack alone. He didn't like that idea.

"On second thought, I'm gonna stay with you two tonight. It's too dark to head back to the beach and if my arm acts up again, I'm gonna need you doc." Sawyer smirked and sat down next to them. Jack and Kate looked at eachother and didn't say anything.

The next morning Kate woke up next to the ashes of the fire she had been sitting at the night before. She looked around for Jack but couldn't find him. She figured he was helping Michael with the shower. So she got Hurley to take her to wherever they might be.

When she got to the building site, Sawyer and Michael were talking about the design but Jack wasn't there.

"Is Jack collecting material?" She asked.

"No," Michael replied. "He said he was going to the beach to wash some of his clothes."

Kate immediately started walking towards the beach.

She found him standing knee high in the ocean washing all his clothes (except for the pants he was wearing).

"I have some whites if you don't mind," she said jokingly. Jack laughed. He was happy she found him. He took all of his wet shirts and walked back onto the beach. He laid them all out on the sand which made Kate raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She was confused as to why he would do that after washing them.

Then he picked one up and put it on. He was covered in sand. Kate laughed and then started to push him into the water so his shirt would come clean again. Jack grabbed her arms and started to pull her into the water with him. All of the pushing and pulling caused them to fall flat on their backs at the edge of the surf. They lay side by side in the water laughing hysterically. Then Kate crawled onto Jack. She straddled his waist with her thighs and held his face. He looked at her for just a second before placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. They pulled eachother close and kissed. It was a long and intense kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he embraced her with the intention of never letting go. Then, a huge wave washed over top of them forcing them to get up and run back onto the beach. They laughed. Jack pulled Kate back into his arms and together they looked out over the ocean in total bliss.


End file.
